To Where You Are
by angelbear1512
Summary: Hermione died saving Harry's life. He is sitting in his room preparing for her funeral when a song plays that inspires him for his speech. One Shot! rating changed after look at story.


**Harry/Hermione One-shot fanfic:**

To Where You Are

Harry looked out the window and sighed. Today was Hermione's funeral. She had died during the war when she stepped in front of Harry to protect him. She had given her life to protect his, and for that he was grateful. Since he was one of Hermione's best friends, he was expected to speak at the funeral, and he had no idea what to say. He sighed again and turned on his wireless radio. The sounds of a piano filled the room. Harry sat back to listen to the lyrics.

_Who can say for certain Maybe you're still here I feel you all around me Your memories so clear _

Images of Hermione and their time at school popped into Harry's head. He saw her by the lake at school, in a classroom, with her hand being the first one up when a teacher asked a question. He saw her at the Yule Ball and Slughorn's Christmas party. He saw her kissing Ron and fighting in the war. At last he saw her jumping in front of him to save his life.

_Deep in the stillness I can hear you speak You're still an inspiration Can it be That you are mine Forever love And you are watching over me from up above _

The wind started to blow into the window slowly. It gently rustled the papers on Harry's desk. Suddenly, as if it was the wind itself had inspired him, Harry started to write what he wanted to say at her funeral.

_Fly me up to where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight To see you smile If only for awhile to know you're there A breath away's not far To where you are _

Ferociously scribbling Harry kept on writing. Now that he knew what he wanted to say he couldn't stop until he was finished.

_Are you gently sleeping Here inside my dream And isn't faith believing All power can't be seen._

_As my heart holds you Just one beat away I cherish all you gave me everyday 'Cause you are mine Forever love Watching me from up above _

As if guided by Hermione, Harry finished writing what he wanted to say. He folded up the paper and tucked it into his pocket. Standing up he put on his overcoat and looked into the mirror. He tried to tidy his hair to no avail.

_And I believe That angels breathe And that love will live on and never leave _

_Fly me up To where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight To see you smile If only for awhile To know you're there A breath away's not far To where you are _

He gave up on his hair and grabbed his wand as the song struck its final chords.

_I know you're there A breath away's not far To where you are_

Harry apperated to the funeral, just as it was starting. After listening to a few people speak, it was Harry's turn. He got up and walked toward her casket. He stepped up to the podium and began to speak.

"Hermione was a loyal friend, a good student, and a loving person. Many of us knew she was going to be an amazing witch when she graduated Hogwarts. Now she'll never get the chance. Hermione gave her life to save mine, and for that I'll be forever grateful, but I know deep down inside that just her body's gone. Her spirit is still with us, and while we are still alive, she will be too. I was listening to the radio before I came and one part of that song struck me hard. It said, and I quote 'As my heart holds you, just one beat away I cherish all you gave me everyday. 'Cause you are mine, Forever love, Watching me from up above, And I believe, That angels breathe. And that love will live on and never leave' That's how I know that Hermione will always be here with us in spirit. Thank you." Harry sat back down to a scattering of applause. A few more people got up to speak, and then the funeral ended.

"_Goodbye," _Harry thought _"I love you 'Mione. I'll never forget you."_

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

**The End! What do you think of my first One-Shot? The song is "To Where You Are" by Josh Groban.**

**Love, Lizzy 3**


End file.
